


Selector Trueend WIXOSS - Unity

by fremy (nuenuenue)



Series: Yuki Becomes A Human And Dates Her Girlfriends [2]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS, selector spread WIXOSS
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, First Time, Hand Jobs, Just a bit!, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Yuri, breast milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuenuenue/pseuds/fremy
Summary: Ruko, Tama, and Yuki move out together. After what seemed like forever, they finally have privacy, their own apartment, and a nice big bed to share.On their first night together, they're having a hard time holding back... so instead they don't.An epilogue for Selector Spread WIXOSS





	

On the first night in their new apartment, Yuki slept in the middle.

Well, she was trying to sleep, at least. It wasn't for lack of trying, but how could she sleep with her lovers next to her in the same bed for the first time?

After a short stint at Ruko's house, the three girls had finally moved in together. Yuki had been out of physical therapy for a short time, and even though she insisted she was fine, the other girls made her take it easy. While they moved the boxes in, she spent the day unpacking. Before she knew it, it was nighttime and the other two were totally beat. The trio scarfed down some leftovers and went right to bed.

And half an hour later, here she was, totally unable to sleep.

Yuki always felt warm around the two girls, and this evening was certainly not an exception. She looked down at their peaceful faces in admiration.

Ruko, her lover, the first one to fill her with true kindness. The girl who taught her that she could be good. The one who protected her and kept her warm, body and soul.

Tama, her lover, her counterpart, the one who made her whole. The girl who had been spun from the same cloth. The one who understood her fundamentally, without question.

She remembered the first time she stared at them like that: the moment she first woke up. Their faces looked just as angelic then. They looked so cute just before bed – Tama was buff in loose sweatpants and a tight camisole, while Ruko was sweet in a buttoned shirt with shorts and striped thighhighs. Yuki was wearing her usual loose, flowing nightgown.

She loved them so much that she couldn't describe it in words. But even though they had all been together for a while, this was the first time they had shared a bed together. They couldn't do it at the hospital and they certainly couldn't do it in Ruko's house, right under her grandmother's nose. They hadn't had true privacy since the start of their relationship, and Yuki could tell they were itching to get at each other. But tonight, apparently, the only one who was antsy was her. Even though they had all talked about what they wanted to do on their first time together, she seemed to be the only one who remembered.

She felt really warm right now. Way too warm.

She gazed at the other girls' glowing faces in the dim, silver moonlight. The strange emotion of love gripped her and she didn't resist it. She let the euphoria wash over her in waves, her heart drummed in her chest, and she sighed blissfully. The closeness was killing her and she yearned for one of them, both of them to touch her, so why did they have to be asleep? The girls snuggling her sides radiated love with every gentle breath.

Actually, _were_ their breaths gentle? It sounded like each one was breathing pretty hard for someone who was -

“You weren't asleep either?” one voice peeped, and another giggled squeakily.

Yuki shot up, alert. “What, you two both knew I was too gay - er, too excited to sleep?”

An eye and the corner of a grin glinted at her left. “You didn't think we were going to sleep on our first night alone, heehee! Plus, we knew you would be peeking at us.”

“She does love to sneak peeks, huh, Tama?” A sidetail popped up on her right. “We both know exactly how you work, Yuki.” She felt Ruko's face nuzzle into her side, and the girl muttered, ”You're cute, so I'll forgive you.”

“Hey, you two.” The other girls perked up.

“I love you.”

“We love you too, Y-Yuki-chan!!” Tama chirped and wriggled. She was incredibly wound-up. How had she stayed still that long?

Ruko clasped her hand over Yuki's, and reached over to take Tama's as well. She snuggled further into Yuki's side, plopped her head on Yuki's chest, and inhaled deeply. “I love you both so dearly... I'm so glad I can finally be with you. Before I believed in my wish, I didn't know it could happen, it seemed so impossible. But, but you-!”

Her words trailed off into a deep sigh as Tama took her lips. Yuki gasped as she watched them kiss atop her, chaste but sweet, and joy bubbled in her heart. Ruko's slender neck and Tama's silver hair were both absolutely glowing. She pushed herself up and joined their embrace.

They each peppered the others with kisses, all over necks and collarbones and ears and wrists and hands, gentle exploratory kisses, nibbles and tastes. Little gasps and squeaks and sighs filled the room with their music.

They made out with each other in turn while the third explored them and touched them and tasted their skin. They had all waited so long for their privacy, so long that it seemed like forever, but none of them were greedy to be the center of attention. Each one was content to watch something beautiful happen in front of them for a while. Plus, more chances to make the other two squirm.

The bed was too warm, so they shoved the blankets away.

Ruko's kisses were gentle and shy, but firm. She knew what she wanted, even if she was too shy to put it into words. She tasted like honey and flowers, like jasmine and cream. Yuki loved how she turned her face and stretched her neck to invite them to nibble it. She gripped Yuki tightly and huffed loudly every time she went for her ear, which got Yuki going too – and Tama seemed to really enjoy going for the other one in sync with her.

Tama's kisses were forceful and passionate, and she wasn't afraid to use her tongue. She seemed jittery, excited, nervous. She tasted like oranges and vanilla, like spices and pepper. Yuki loved the way her teeth chattered with excitement, and she loved to rake her teeth across Tama's lips as her reply. Tama's core rippled as she gripped and rolled around with Yuki. Her skin glistened with sweat, and she smelled way too compatible.

Yuki started to wonder what she tasted like, but Tama was already thinking it: “You taste like tea, and herbs, and charcoal and sandalwood...”

She asked Tama between kisses, “Okay, that's not the first time that's happened. How do you always know what's on my mind?”

Tama paused. She scooted close to Yuki and leaned in, almost near enough to kiss. She cupped Yuki's face in her hands. Ruko had been scratching their hair and their backs, but she paused as well.

Tama looked focused, or longing, or maybe mournful? Was something bothering her? Tama seemed so happy-go-lucky all the time now that she was human, so this was an oddity. Yuki peered back into her eyes to try and understand.

“I can't forget. When we were together, I learned – everything about you!”

“I did too – Tama? Is that why you're so nervous now?”

“We came from the same soul, and we've shared a body. But we can't be connected like that now!”

Yuki didn't know what to say.

“I haven't let you go! I felt what you were going through, while we waited for you to come back. I knew! But there was nothing Tama could do to help...” Tama caressed her face so gently, so sweetly. Yuki brushed away the tear that had started to collect in the corner of the other girl's eye. But that only made them flow harder.

“But now that we're like this, we can't feel like that again! There aren't any wishes in this world! And it's not fair that your body is weak after how hard you battled, and...”

Yuki held her closely and tightly, and Ruko held them both too. Tama fell silent. Her breathing slowed down.

Then Yuki was on her back and Tama's toned body was on top of her. She pinned the weaker girl to the bed with surprising force, but Yuki wasn't scared. The last few tears splashed on Yuki's cheek.

“Tama, I love you.” She smiled. “You've endured a lot, too, so please let it all out.”

Tama pressed her frame down, and her abs rippled against Yuki's stomach. Her dark hair framed her face and fell around Yuki like two curtains. Ruko waited to the side, not wanting to get between them during their moment. She looked enthralled by their raw emotions.

“Tama, you can tell me anything you want,” Yuki began, but Tama just shook her head.

“Words are no good, so I'll tell you this way.”

Tama hooked a leg around hers and positioned herself. _Oh._ Yuki felt a burning heat against her core.

The girl atop her looked at her expectantly. Her pupils dilated in time with the panting of her breath. Tama could barely contain herself. Yuki didn't make her wait.

“I want you.”

Tama glanced over at Ruko for approval, and she smiled back. “Don't hesitate, Tama. I'll catch up this time.”

Tama closed her eyes as she thrust herself against Yuki for the first time.

Yuki's heartbeat deafened her as Tama dragged her pelvis against Yuki's. She pushed back against the athlete with as much force as she could muster. Their breathing was labored, and it seemed to come to them in shallow gasps with each thrust.

Tama was still shaking with excitement and Yuki couldn't help but grin. She wriggled out of the pin and grasped Tama's ass and oh my god it was so firm even through her sweatpants. Tama squeaked and yelped and thrust into her even harder.

“You need to not be wearing these right now.” Yuki yanked her lover's pants down, and Tama did the same for her. She gave her a good squeeze, all over the girl's firm butt and thighs, pulling her legs apart as Tama ground on her. She caressed her hands up the inside of Tama's thighs from behind up to her boxers. Tama's breaths were coming out as squeaks and it was music to Yuki's ears.

She teased at the edge and then gently slipped her hands towards the warm spot between the girl's legs, groping deeply into her thighs. Tama shuddered and gasped and gripped her so hard that she couldn't breathe. Something thin and sticky flooded all over Yuki's hands. Yuki blushed as she pulled back, and the red of her cheeks deepened down the sides of her neck as the aroma hit her – musky, spicy, heady with passion.

“Tama! You must have been really excited,” she giggled.

“That actually just got me off,” Tama groaned and flopped on top of Yuki. She was incredibly easy, it seemed. Cute.

“I helped!” Ruko piped up from the foot of the bed, where she had been nibbling Tama's toes. Yuki was a bit too focused to keep track of her, it seemed.

“That was really really nice thank you thank you thank you” Tama exhaled deeply.

“You can't rest now, girl. I remembered exactly what you like, so let's test your memory.” Yuki held Tama's chin and tilted her head up to look into her eyes. She didn't break eye contact as she tasted Tama's juices from her other hand. Tama's eyes bulged.

“Y-Yuki-chan!” Tama was still shivering with excitement, so Yuki nudged her head downward. Tama went along with her.

Tama traced along the sides of her stomach and down her hips with soft kisses, then firmer ones, then nibbles. Sharp teeth latched onto her thigh and she cried out, “T-aaahhhh! Tama! A bit lighter!”

“Sorry, I couldn't help myself...” Tama peeped.

“It's fiiiahhhh... fine... it's...” She felt Tama's tongue teasing between her legs, tasting her, but not quite touching her sensitive place. Her body was burning up and she started to sweat profusely. “Hmm...”

Yuki felt something plop down next to her, then Ruko's familiar hands traced up her arm and across her collarbone. “I can't help myself either,” she whispered.

Soft fingers caressed her collarbone and Ruko parted Yuki's lips with her own tongue. At the same time, Tama's tongue entered her. Yuki gasped and latched tightly on to Ruko. She hooked her legs over Tama's shoulders and held on.

Tama was certainly not an expert at this, but Yuki was so unbelievably thirsty that it didn't matter. She supposed it was the same for all of them. Tama was so gentle, and her breath was practically steaming as she lapped at Yuki. She felt her folds firm up, blood rushing to them, and Tama giggled. “You're fun, Yuki.” Having her girlfriend so close to her most private place, giggling at her, made her feel self-conscious.

But between kisses, she still managed to breathe out, “Please keep going...”

Ruko tasted her mouth, her tongue darting out to tease her own, hooking behind her teeth, dancing upon her lips. Yuki bent into the kisses, leaning farther forward into each one. Tama languidly dragged her tongue against Yuki, and she felt her walls grip around her girlfriend. She lapped up her juices as they began to flow forth, and every shallow press against Yuki's insides made her itch for more stimulation.

Tama knew what she wanted. “This is my first time, but I'll be careful!” She gently took Yuki's clit between her teeth.

It was too much, and Yuki could barely hold herself still enough to keep herself safe. It was so intense that she felt as though her other senses had turned off. Ruko was trying to ask her something, maybe trying to tease her, but she was deafened by her own breathing, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She felt Tama roll gently along her with her teeth, and she gasped for air, unable to contain her breathless sounds.

Just as she reached that fever pitch, the moment that had been coming for so long, Ruko pulled away so Yuki could see it happening. She was too caught up in the moment to protest, pressed against Tama's mouth, eyes barely open, seeing nothing but her beautiful girlfriends and the moonlight shining across them, the rest of the world lost to her tunnel vision. Then Tama made eye contact with her as one final, gentle twist of her teeth pushed Yuki over the top.

Tama followed through, drinking her up tasting her bittersweetness, until the last shudder left her body and she fell inertly back onto the pillows.

“You're so pretty when you're helpless, Yuki-chan!” Tama mewled as she slid to her side. Yuki was in a wonderful daze. She vaguely saw the other girl hold out her hand, dripping with Yuki's juices, so that Ruko could taste it. She closed her eyes to better savor the moment.

“I love you two more every day.”

 

* * *

  

The smell of lust and sweat perfumed the air as Yuki recuperated, barely awake. But someone was still rustling around quietly, off to the side. _Someone_ was trying to be shy.

She perked up. Something fun was about to happen if she could wake herself back up for it.

Yuki and Tama caught each other's eyes and sat up simultaneously. “Tama didn't forget you over there, Ru-chan!”

Ruko yelped. “E-eh?? No, I'm fine, you two don't have to...” She sputtered and turned her face away.

“How can you act like that when you just watched your lovers get off? I see where your hands are,” Yuki slurred, still a bit sleepy. She grinned mischievously as Ruko pulled her hands away from her own crotch. “Seems that I'm not the only one who likes to peep on cute girls.”

The pair pounced on Ruko and dragged her to the middle of the bed, sitting her up.

Tama pressed her face into Ruko's lap and lavished in the aroma. She squeaked excitedly. “Ru, you're soaked! You were really gonna do this on your own, huh?”

Yuki ran her fingers up the back of Ruko's scalp, and then pressed her face into the side of her neck. Ruko swooned. “Your scent has me feeling dizzy, Ruko...”

Yuki unbuttoned Ruko's shirt and flung it away. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. Her breasts were full in more than just size, and her areolae were flushed. She trailed kisses across Ruko's neck and collarbone, and Tama followed suit, nibbling up her full hips and belly, until the girl's body went limp. She sank back into the pillow, entranced and weak, and threw an arm around each of them.

“I love you two so so so much... Did you want to...?”

Tama chirped with joy; she knew what was coming, and Yuki took the cue to act suave. “I think I remember you mentioning that you wanted to try this?”

They laced their fingers together and, in unison, they pressed kisses into Ruko's smooth armpits and inhaled her scent. She gasped and shuddered threw her chest forward. They slowly kissed up, and up, and deeper, and harder, up the sides of her breasts, up to her nipples, positively swollen. Ruko's gasps reached a peak, her mouth hung open and her eyes stared for miles, and it seemed that she would break in half if she arched her back any farther. She whispered their names frantically, panting, already out of breath, pulling them closer. Her lovers went in.

Their nibbles were almost instantly rewarded with a trickle of sweet nectar, and they drank her deeply. Ruko's milk was watery and a bit salty. There was a tinge of blood in it, and it barely trickled forth but it didn't stop. It hit the back of Yuki's throat and permeated her senses. She savored it.

Ruko's hips quivered, and she wiggled and squirmed, and she started grinding against air. “P-please...”

The pair were so eager that their entwined fingers practically raced one another to get there first. They were both able to slide a finger inside Ruko easily.

“M-more...”

They glanced at each other over Ruko's breast. More? Already? Tama's eyes looked nervous but excited, and Yuki had no idea what kind of face she would be making if she wasn't drinking from her girlfriend right then. They tentatively slid another finger in, one at a time.

“Aahhh... mm... can you... one more...” She seemed dazed, as though she were sleep-talking.

Yuki released her mouth just long enough to ask, “Ruko, are you sure that's okay?”

“This is why I said you don't have to... I like when it... hurts... good...” She seemed too deep in pleasure for this admittance to bring her back to the surface, but her face was flushed at having said it.

Tama began wriggling her bottom with excitement at that. “That's way too dirty, Ru-chan,” she mumbled. Yuki went back down to join her, and they added another finger. Ruko looked pleased to have that much pressure inside of her, and she ground roughly against their hands and gripped the backs of their heads tightly to her chest.

Tama and Yuki forced their fingers inside of Ruko again and again, biting down more firmly on her breasts, drinking her dry and then drinking some more. Ruko flexed and moaned and bucked against them, her shyness having melted away a long time ago. Yuki was so happy to be held this tightly by her lover, to be so close to both of them.

In the moment when Ruko came, gripping them so tightly that her fingernails dug into their skin, Yuki had never seen her happier.

 

* * *

 

When they had all recovered from their exertion and washed up, the three girls seemed to notice three things at the same time: that the other two looked more beautiful than ever in the afterglow; that they were really thirsty; and that they were REALLY hungry.

Yuki whipped up crepes and herbal tea for them, and the other girls got out cups and plates and sweet things to fill them with. It was her turn to exert herself for them, after all they did earlier that day.

“I didn't imagine we'd be up until two,” Yuki sighed as she poured the first batter into the skillet. One crepe to get the pan seasoned, and then the rest would be perfectly done. Yuki considered it another art form she could engage in. “Although, we might have taken less time if you two hadn't played coy for so long!” She scolded them.

“Eheheheh... Sorry, Yuki. It was my idea.” Ruko said bashfully.

They made idle chatter, flirting with each other as they gradually came down from their collective endorphin rush. Yuki piled up crepes with masterful speed.

“Y'know, Yuki, I think you oughta be a chef!” Tama piped. “You've got a knack for it!”

“Maybe someday... right now, I just want us to get stabilized.” It was true, especially for her – she needed a bit of stability after how basically her whole life had gone. She was already pulling her weight for them by selling her works and writing music for phone games. Plus, more time to spend with her girls.

“I agree with Tama. You're good with your hands,” Ruko barely got out, but she sounded – aroused? - to have said it. Tama started getting excited again and was bouncing around in her seat.

Yuki scowled. “Not now, you two! We need to eat, and then rest, and we can do more fun things in the morning.” They pouted at her. “I'm serious! Haven't you two noticed how tired you are?”

“We have, but we're just so lovey-lovey we wanna battle you again...” Tama exhaled coyly as she flopped her upper half onto the table.

Ruko pinched her eyebrows with one hand. “I love you, Tama, but I'm so glad you didn't mention 'battle' while we were in bed.”

“Maybe I should next time! Maybe I'll bring my saber from fencing and tickle you with it!” The muscular girl stretched out a leg and tried to poke Ruko in the face, and she laughed as she recoiled.

Yuki put on her best stern face, though the scene was pretty funny. “Hey, calm down! The neighbors are going to think we're weird.” She plopped down in the third chair with the plate of crepes. She thought for a moment. “They would be right, I guess.”

Her girlfriends looked mischievous. “What?” They kissed her on each cheek.

“Thanks for the food!” They started to do up their crepes with fruit and spreads, and Yuki was left blushing as she watched them. They were so pretty she could hardly stand it, and she was so glad to be here.

Tama had already inhaled an entire crepe by the time she mumbled, “Are you okay, Yuki? Aren't ya gonna eat?”

She sipped her tea placidly, then winked at the girls. “I was just thinking about how it's funny that we're hungry, since we've all eaten and drank a lot today already.” Then it was their turn to blush – Tama suppressed a smile and bounced quietly, Ruko covered her face and huffed.

“I love you,” they each shared in their own ways, and they felt loved.


End file.
